The Digital Trilogy - Episode 4
by MetalAngemon
Summary: The Guardians have been trying to continue saving lives as they always have but stress of parenthood is causing Kovin and Kelryn to behave erratically. The others think they're going to snap until news of a new group of digidestined reaches them.
1. Chapter 1

**Book 2** - On the Edges of Chaos

The world is falling apart. With the success of the Guardians stopping more and more killings, and the quality of life increasing, the rogue digidestined still set on killing have begun converging in small groups. None survive past three or four members as they all carry a mutual distrust of one another. But it does make most of them too hard to stop for any Guardian group. Also, if a rogue group is fighting and the Guardians try to interfere, they forma temporary alliance against them. No Guardian group has been able to break through them.

**Episode 4** - How to Build an Army

With the rogue digidestined forming, other strange events are occurring. A small group of normal humans who know about the digimon increase their numbers and resources. Also a pattern forms in the way digimon regenerate with new partners.

**Chapter 1**

Flaming Blast! The huge flaming attack came sown like a meteor at the boy and girl below.

I think it's Time to shut this guy down. The boy said.

The girl said. She turned to the pair of champion digimon that were their partners.

Stingmon digivolve to ... Paildramon

Aquilamon digivolve to ... Halsemon

The hybrid and armoured digimon came out from behind the hiding place where Ken and Yolei were trying to stay alive. They were out late at night, just walking, and came upon a digimon fight. They had been allocated by the rest of the Guardians as off-duty, but they still had to help. They had come upon a Darktyrannomon and a Digitamamon trying to kill each other in the manner they had become accustomed to. They jumped in and digivolved to champion right away before presenting themselves. The human partner of the Digitamamon ran away instantly when he recognised Ken and Yolei, the other decided he felt lucky.

Flaming Blast! Darktyrannomon's attack came again, but Paildramon and Halsemon easily side-stepped it.

Desperado Blaster!

Blast rings! The attacks came together at the huge black dinosaur, but he was resilient and took the hits, just making him angry. He lunched himself at the two digimon trying to break up the fight. Halsemon was away like a shot; Paildramon was not as fast, and ended up under his foot, straining to stay alive. The Darktyrannomon was now easily swatting away Halsemon's attacks.

Ken, what's wrong with him? Yolei asked in a panic. Ken couldn't respond, he could only watch helplessly as Paildramon was starting to be crushed to death.

Angel Sword!

Celestial Arrow! Magnaangemon appeared in the sky behind them, flanked on both sides by Angewomon's arrows. All three hit the black dinosaur and he fell backwards in pain. Paildramon was helped to his feet by Lillymon, and back to Ken, where he reverted to Leafmon.

TK, Kari and Allura walked up to Ken and Yolei. You having a party without us? Kari asked playfully. TK drew both his guns and spun them.

Where's the individual who decided he was better than us? He asked.

Your not going to hurt him, are you? Kari asked.

Course not, just scare him a bit. By this time the five to one ratio had subdued the Darktyrannomon into submission. They were holding him cornered between two buildings on the dark street. He was looking around curiously, probably for his human partner that was nowhere to be seen.

Hey, this who you're looking for? Kovin yelled. The others turned to see him leading someone in front of him, Kovin's sword tip just touching the other boy's back. Kelryn was walking beside Kovin, a pair of throwing stars ready to dice him if he ran. Kari touched the quiver on her left side. In the past year she had found that she preferred a bow and arrow as a distance weapon to guns or stars. It also made her and Angewomon look like a very strange pair. TK still preferred a pair of handguns, his preference amplified after watching the Tomb Raider movie. Ken, Allura, and Yolei weren't as skilled with weapons as the others, and just kept one handgun each for personal protection.

You have no right to do this! The boy yelled.

Why do they always say that? Kovin asked Kelryn as they entered the middle of the deserted street. Can't you people ever think of anything better to say?

Well you don't. He said. Kelryn walked up to him and started pinching his cheek lightly.

You know what? You're right. We don't have that right. She pinched him hard, to the point where he was screaming. When he tried to fight her off, Kovin nicked the back of his leg with one of his two katanas. He fell to the ground grasping his leg. Kelryn knelt to him. You don't have the right to justify killing digimon either. He looked up at Kelryn. She brought her hand back and slapped him as hard as he could. The other five people shuddered at the sound. That was for kicking me when you were trying to get away. He groaned, Kelryn snickered.

Kari nudged TK and then Yolei, making a silent expression that she didn't like how sadistic Kovin and Kelryn were.

So, anything to say for yourself? Kovin asked. He didn't move or speak.

Well, we've fought you before. You were told three times to stop fighting. Now it's time to pay the price. Kelryn said, as she produced his digivice from her pocket. She tossed it lightly in the air. Kovin swung his sword like a baseball bat, but instead of blunt wood shooting it off into the night, sharpened alloy sliced the device clean though. It fell to the ground arcing. Darktyrannomon screamed and reverted back to Darkagumon. He would still be the boy's partner, but would never again would he digivolve.

The defeated pair walked slowly off into the night. Kovin and Kelryn joined the others, Kovin sheathed his deadly blades. What's up with you guys? He asked.

We've been talking. Started Yolei. And we think you two are getting a bit violent and sadistic. Not just this fight but the last few. Kari's D-Terminal beeped and she moved a few steps away to take it.

Are you ever not getting mail? Allura asked.

said Ken. You two need to calm down. I thought we just stopped the fights, not vented any anger on them. Kovin and Kelryn looked at each other for a few moments.

, said Kovin. Azuma has been keeping us up a lot. It's been really stressful. Don't get me wrong, we both love him a lot. But maybe we need a vacation. I mean we are kind of young to have a son. Kelryn had testified to it by falling to sleep instantly when she sat on the sidewalk. Demireumon was holding her up.

You may get your chance, Kovin. Said Kari, looking up from her terminal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So what's up Kari? Yolei asked. They had waited until the next afternoon, because Kovin had fallen asleep with Kelryn the night before. The other five had managed to half-walk them back to their apartment, and their sleeping son, Azuma. Kari and Yolei spent the night to watch the boy and let his parents sleep. When the afternoon came, the girls let Ken, TK and Allura in when they came over. Kovin and Kelryn had done a lot for their friends in the past year, and they decided to repay them a bit. The five humans and seven digimon were cleaning the apartment, and keeping Azuma fed, clean and entertained. At this point he was sitting in the middle of the floor playing patty-cake with Patamon. He used to play with Demireumon, but she accidentally bore her claws when he made some screaming sound. Kovin and Kelryn were up, and had some breakfast. They thanked their friends many Times for allowing them eighteen hours of sleep.

Well, it seems we may have another chapter of the Guardians. Kari said.

Said TK. Where are they?

In North America, southern Canada. It's almost at that place in Canada we went before, remember?

So Zeta sent you this email? Ken asked.

Yeah, they're in New York State so they're pretty close.

But what makes this group so special, that they need one of us there right now? Kovin asked.

Listen to the names of the rookies in this group. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Veemon, and Armadillomon. Kari said, looking up at the slack jaws in front of her.

OK, we always knew those digimon would regenerate, but why all together like that? Kelryn said around a cup of coffee. She was still a little groggy, but her and Kovin had regained their civility.

Precisely the question we're being asked to answer. Said Ken. Yolei turned to Ozlimon.

You ready for a trip to Canada? He looked worried.

As long as we take a plane instead of me. He said.

Why? Oh yeah, defence force fighter jets. Sorry about that.

So, Kelryn and I go to America to see them. I'd like for one other person to come if they could. Kovin said. TK and Kari are out, you two have the strongest digimon under ours. Ken might be a bit scary to younger kids, and Allura doesn't get along well with kids.

Do you know what that little horror...? Allura started, trying to defend herself pointing at Azuma, who was now sleeping with his head on Ozlimon's feathers.

Hey, he's five months old. Yolei said.

So that means you come with us, Yolei. Kelryn said.

What?!? No! Yolei hated leaving her house, let alone the continent, and she never tried to hide it.

* * *

Kovin stood on the airport tarmac, watching the private plane they'd use taxi into position. He was wearing a long brown trench-coat to hide his pair of katanas. Kelryn and Yolei came up behind him, both with way to much baggage.

Ladies, we are going for a week, not a year. He said.

said Yolei. A lady never knows what she'll need.

That explains Kelryn, but as a raging nympho how come you don't have less stuff? Yolei made to hit Kovin, but the steward showed up to load her stuff, and she was distracted. Kelryn, I've also asked Izzy to join us. He knows quite a bit about this stuff technically, and he could probably explain it to the new guys better.

'Kay. Oh shit! I forgot to give Kari something for Azuma! Kelryn made to walk off to a phone. Kovin caught her by the shoulders with both hands.

Kelryn, the plane is about to leave. If that plane leaves and you're not on it, you'll regret it. Definitely today and definitely tomorrow because we can't get another for like a month. Kovin held her with the slightly foggy windless night in the background, and his brown trench coat accenting it.

The four boarded the plane and took off with Izzy piloting, and Kovin navigating. The three digimon slept the trip away in the rear cabin, while Yolei and Kelryn killed Time in the foreword cabin playing cards. They were off to see how seven digidestined were formed in one place, with the slain Guardian digimon of the past.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The plane ride went well. Demireumon got a bit airsick, but nothing else happened. Just as they were coming up to the west coast of North America, Izzy went back to get some sleep and Kelryn took over flying the small jet. They touched down in Kingston, and proceeded by rental car to the location where they'd meet the new kids. Izzy was confirming all his digimon data on his yellow laptop while the rest took the drive in silence, no one knowing what to expect.

They arrived at a big park in an outskirt suburb and walked in. They saw four children sitting near where they were supposed to meet, but since they were early and three were missing, they assumed these were not the children they were sent to find.

Doesn't that girl look like Sora? Kelryn asked. Everyone squinted their eyes to see the girl in the distance.

Yeah, she does. Said Izzy. But look at the other three, too. They did, one looked like Tai, with shorter hair. One looked like a younger Matt before he died. The last child, a girl, they couldn't place as someone they knew. Suddenly a Biyomon came fluttering out of the trees and landed on the table near the children. An Agumon, a Gabumon and an Armadillomon soon followed it. Kovin, Kelryn, Yolei and Izzy just blinked for a few seconds and started walking up to them. Kovin introduced them.

Hello. Are you some of the seven kids supposed to meet us here today? The girl with the Biyomon nodded.

That's us. My name's Sara; the guy with the big hair and dinosaur is Tyler, the guy with the spiky-dog is Mathew, and her name is Jody. She said, finishing at the girl with the Armadillomon. Everyone who just arrived stood and blinked.

I'm asleep. Kelryn said, starting to walk off. I'm still on the plane, asleep.

Where are you going? Kovin asked.

To find that blue fairy that shows up in my dreams sometimes! Kelryn in fact went to a drink machine and made a purchase.

What's with her? Sara asked.

You guys look like some people we know. Izzy said.

Where are the other three? Kovin asked. Sara turned around and called over three other kids. One girl was sitting near a building, using its outside outlet to power her green laptop. One boy was kicking a soccer ball around a field, the last boy was near the girl with the laptop, just waiting. They all came over.

This is David with the blue Agumon; and Mitzy with the laptop and ladybug; in that order, and James with the baby seal. They talked and got to know each other. None of the four from Japan told the seven Canadians about their doppelgangers on the other side of the world. The digimon had gone through a normal repost, and they couldn't remember their previous partners. They saw new digimon in Ozlimon, Demireumon and Hawkmon. And finally, the Alphas continued where the Zetas lest off and gave them all the information they needed to know about the game.

After some time, Kovin took them to a small island he knew near the town. It was called Simcoe, and was always near deserted. At this particular time, the island had been evacuated because of no utilities of any kind were available, and the ferry service was stopped. They traversed the three kilometres of water on a rented boat. They were now on a large piece of un-owned land between two cottage properties. The perfect place for battle training.

* * *

So guys, you need some training. As I said, your digimon can only go to champion. I'll send two of ours to ultimate. Your task is simple: bring them down. Kovin said.

What do we get if we win? David asked.

You get to live past tomorrow. Kelryn said without turning to face them. All seven gasped. 

Guys, we have ten digimon in one place. Two capable of going to mega, one of ultimate. The digital power quotient in this place is like a beacon. Every digimon for a thousand kilometres will know we're here, and they'll want to fight us. Well, you. The younger children took the information in. Kovin spoke.

Ozlimon? Suit up. Ozlimon took flight and positioned himself ten meters above the ground, spread his wings, and digivolved.

Ozlimon digivolve to ... Feamon digivolve to ... Talomon

He fell to the ground and glared at the seven small rookies in front of him, mostly for dramatic effect. He knew that he had fought six of the seven digimon before him, and he was directly responsible for the deaths of two of them. They had no knowledge of it and simply gazed up at the white owl with his crimson streaks in awe. Kelryn spoke to her digimon.

Demi? Care to show them how it's done? The small black cat nodded, and walked up to Talomon. He picked her up on the tip of one wing, pulled back, and threw her into the air as hard as he could. When she reached thirty meters, she digivolved.

Demireumon digivolve to ... Reumon digivolve to ... Magnareumon

A black, winged, humanoid feline hung in the air. Talomon took flight and started hovering near her.

Guys, good luck. Kovin said.

Sonic blast!

Zodiac arrow! Talomon's and Magnareumon's attacks came screeching toward the ground. The seven digimon fell out of the way, and seven points of light from the digivices illuminated the scene for them to digivolve.

Agumon digivolve to ... Greymon

Gabumon digivolve to ... Garurumon

Biyomon digivolve to ... Birdramon

Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon

Gomamon digivolve to ... Ikkakumon

Veemon digivolve to ... Exveemon

Armadillomon digivolve to ... Ankylomon

Seven champions squared off against two ultimates. School was in session.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tyler, Mathew, Sara, Mitzy, James, David, and Jody stayed where they were, directing their digimon. They had been told about a phenomenon that not many digidestined know; that your digimon can hear you, even kilometres away, by talking into your digivice like a radio.

Kovin, Yolei, Izzy and Kelryn moved off to simulate an attacking enemy force. This was no where near accurate, as they were fighting in groups rather than one on one as most battles end up. The seven smaller children were sweating and panicking. Talomon and Magnareumon were able to dodge the others with ease and grace, while still firing attacks. The problem was that the champion digimon where making individual attack runs. As individuals, one champion can do almost nothing to an ultimate. Kovin knew this, and this lesson was designed to teach teamwork.

Nova blast! Greymon fired his flaming ball into the air at Talomon. The great owl arced his body so his feet came into contact with Magnareumon's, and they kicked off each other with incredible speed. The flaming projectile kept flying up and kit Kabuterimon in the chest, he fell to the ground with a thumb, but was only stunned. Birdramon banked suddenly back at Magnareumon.

Meteor wing! The backwash from Talomon's wings easily dissipated the flames from her wings as he flew past. Birdramon regained her balance and set off after Talomon.

Tail hammer! Ankylomon swung his tail at the low flying owl with all the force he could. Talomon banked out of the way at the last second, his feathers brushing the spiked tail. Birdramon didn't see him and went crashing into Ankylomon and send them both sprawling and gasping for air.

Howling blaster!

Electro shocker! Garurumon and Kabuterimon both took shots at Magnareumon. She shot upwards to avoid them and saw own of Ikkakumon's harpoon torpedoes flying at Talomon. She sailed past and kicked the tip, sending it back towards Garurumon and Kabuterimon. Both were stunned by the missile, and blown completely off the ground by Magnareumon's Zodiac Arrow' attack.

The children were watching in horror as their seven digimon were getting kicked all over the field. Sara called them in closer. Guys, we are getting beat hard. We outnumber them three and a half to one! Why are we loosing?

They're too strong. David said. Some of the others were agreeing with him.

Strength is irrelevant. Mitzy said.

Thank you Borg Queen. How the hell does that help us? Mathew said, annoyed.

Many battles have been won by a small force. Strategy is worth a lot more than strength. We obviously can't outfight them, so we out think them.

They've had years of practise at this! David said.

said James. But look at them, all they're doing is dodging and avoiding our attacks. They're not trying to fight in any way. Everyone was seeing that.

I've got a plan. Sara said. She picked up her digivice to speak to Birdramon.

* * *

What do you think? Kovin asked.

I don't know. Kelryn said. They're getting hurt.

They're fine. Yolei said. Just a few bumps. We've all seen digimon take a hell of a lot more than that and just shrug it off.

Izzy spoke up. Kovin do you think they will learn teamwork from this?

Yeah. They're having some team meeting or something look. As they saw that, they also saw Birdramon make a direct attack run on Talomon. She was kicked out of the way by his Talons. It didn't look like a serious hit, but she fell to the ground and landed near her partners. Kovin held his left hand up, asking them if they gave up. Sara yelled back that they'd never give up with a lot of drama. The remaining six split in two groups. Greymon, Garurumon and Ankylomon went towards Talomon. What the fuck? Kovin said. Three land-based digimon attacking a flying digimon? His team just watched.

The two quick rushes of three digimon separated Talomon and Magnareumon so they couldn't work together. Kovin, Kelryn, Yolei and Izzy all saw it, and knew what was happening; divide and conquer. Just then, some flames exploded in the sky from Birdramon. She came sailing toward Talomon with lightning speed, she had been faking her injury. She hit Talomon directly in the head. Ikkakumon's attack hit him over the stomach, and Ankylomon hit him over the head when he fell. Greymon, Garurumon and Exveemon all fired their distance attacks into Talomon's back. He was disoriented from the multi-pronged attack, and fired his Sonic blast'. Birdramon arced his head so the red energy beam coming from his mouth hit, and disabled, Magnareumon. She reverted to Demireumon. Talomon attempted to stand with all seven hanging off him, and gripping him to cut off circulation to all parts of his body. He fell, and faded. Ozlimon appeared gasping for air. All the others fell back when they saw the two out-of-breath rookies before them. They reverted to their own rookie forms.

Hell yeah! Take that! That's what you get! Tyler and David were screaming happy. They had fought off the best two digimon in the Guardians. Granted, one level less than their maximum. The rest were equally excited. Just then, Sara felt a leg kick her in the back; not hard but enough to send her to the ground. Jody screamed. David fell to his knees staring up the barrel of a gun. Izzy had two guns, as did Yolei, and they were trained on Jody, James, Mathew, and Mitzy. Kelryn had her foot on David's neck and a throwing star against Sara's torso, ready to spill her internal organs. Kovin held his two katanas in a scissors-like way on both sides of Tyler, ready to separate him from his head. All seven children were instantly quiet. And most and tears in their eyes and they genuinely thought they were about to die.

Lesson two. Defeated humans are very angry. They will often attack the winners when their digimon revert. You will find that all of your lessons are in fact two joined lessons. One usually in the form of a surprise like this one. Kovin said.

Why like this? Tyler said from between Kovin's blades, shivering and holding back tears.

I can see your pulse from here. Kelryn said. You won't forget this for as long as you live. That's enough. When she said the last word, all four the then retracted their weapons and put them away, and moved away from the frightened seven. They indeed would never forget that lesson.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The eleven humans were sitting in a circle, the experienced four sharing their knowledge with the younger seven. The ten digimon formed their own circle a small distance away. The attack on the humans was more effective for them. The seven digimon weren't as filled with mortal terror as their partners were. And as such, Veemon was still taunting Ozlimon and Demireumon about beating them. They were taking it as a good sport, but quickly tiring of his remarks.

Why don't you have a digimon? Mitzy asked Izzy. Yolei and Kelryn went silent, Kovin looked to the ground.

I did. He said. He was killed. Mitzy understood he was hurting a bit, but she thought talking would do him good.

What was his name? She asked. Her friends were also interested.

That's not important.

Ok. Then do you know who killed him? Kovin and Izzy exchange glances. They stared for a long time.

Yeah, I do. Izzy said, not moving his gaze. His voice was tight and clenched, holding back rage.

How many times can I apologise? Kovin asked.

You can bring him back. Izzy said as he stood. He drew one of the guns they used earlier.

What happened to I don't use guns!'?

What happened to my digimon?! Izzy cocked the gun, Kovin drew both his swords.

Boys! Stop! Yolei went to Izzy, and Kelryn to Kovin pulling them both out of a fight before it started. Mitzy felt she was responsible and went with Izzy. Some of the others had questions for Kovin.

Did you really kill Izzy's digimon? Sara asked.

Yes, I did. Kovin said it with no hesitation, and no remorse.

Those were different times, and we were all different people. Me most of all. Kovin sheathed the blade in his left hand, and walked off twirling the other.

You must be a good friend to step in. Sara said to Kelryn.

I'm a bit more than a friend to him. She said. If that happens again, don't try and stop Kovin, okay?

This seemed to be Sara's word of choice. Kelryn reached into her backpack and retrieved an apple. She threw it at Kovin as hard as she could.

Heads up! She yelled. He spun and lowered himself in one motion. The momentum of the blade cut the apple and send its two pieces off. He kept rotating and sliced them again into four pieces, all before they hit the ground. The six children were staring and the shred fruit with slack jaws. Yolei came back and saw Kovin continuing to walk away.

Apple trick again? She asked.

Why do you guys keep that psycho around?!? David asked.

He's a walking blender! Tyler said.

started Yolei. We keep him around because he's a psycho, and a walking blender. Not to mention his digimon can turn into a Concorde.

He also has other virtues. Kelryn added.

* * *

Mitzy followed Izzy around a grove of trees, and down a small hill. He was still fuming mad. Tentomon wanted to follow her, but she waved him off and mouthed the word later'. He sat down with his back on a big tree and took out his laptop.

Are you alright? Mitzy asked, in Japanese. Until now everyone had been speaking in English since they got to Canada.

I didn't know you spoke Japanese.

A little.

So, are you alight? They were back to English

I will be.

Why did Kovin kill your digimon?

He didn't, neither did Ozlimon. He hit back out of reflex, not anger or attack. But it was enough.

I can't imagine anyone doing that to my Tentomon. Izzy fought back a tear. She didn't know that her Tentomon used to be his. Mitzy changed the subject as a point of tact. Nice laptop. It took Izzy three seconds to clear his mind and reboot in geek-mode.

Yeah, I got a special line of the Athlon processor on it. 512K of L1 cache. Mitzy hit him playfully.

They only made five hundred of those! And they were never on the market! You do not have one! Izzy hit the button to send his laptop to its bios screen. She couldn't believe her eyes. The machine was reporting 512K of L1 cache. Well mine at least has a meg of L2. And 512 megs of DDR ram. She pulled out her green laptop, matching Izzy's.

Nice background. He said, sarcastically.

Hey, shut up. So I like fractal art. Mitzy reached across Izzy to see some of the software he had installed. After a few seconds she pulled her hand back, and not-so-accidentally let it trail over his leg. He looked at her in surprise, but saw a different emotion coming from her.

* * *

After thirty minutes to let people cool down, Kovin came back. Everyone was in much better spirits. Where'd Izzy go? And Mitzy? James asked.

I'll get them. Said Yolei and she walked off toward the grove of trees. She rounded the corner and blinked her eyes in a double take. What the fuck? They hard her scream. She started walking back.

What's going on? Kelryn asked. Yolei walked up to Sara and the others.

Your little Mitzy is one hell of a lady. She's back there getting it on with a gay guy. There were several surprised gasps and comments. No one thought that Izzy was gay, and they all thought Mitzy was.

Izzy is gay? David asked.

Not anymore. Tyler said between clenched teeth. It was obvious he had some feelings for Sara.

Not only is he straight, Kovin said. But damn good at it. He scored with a chick he's known for eight hours. Izzy and Mitzy came back to much congratulations and catcalls. Kovin turned to the digimon.

You know I can still kick your feathery butt. Veemon said to Ozlimon. The tiny owl turned to Kovin.

Can I?

Kovin said. We have to get back tot he airport, and I don't want to take that stupid boat.

You think you can take me? Ozlimon said to Veemon. Kovin silently got everyone's attention. Just let me get ready. Veemon stood back, expecting Ozlimon to stretch.

Ozlimon warp-digivolve to ... Aeromon

To 50 tonne owl glared down at Veemon. He just stood stock still, and faded a lighter shade of blue. When he started quivering Aeromon opened his beak and let out a horrendous screech. Veemon fell to the ground, picked himself up and ran behind David.

He's gonna eat me! Everyone, digimon and human couldn't breathe from laughing so hard, except Veemon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The eleven humans and nine digimon climbed on Aeromon's back. Veemon didn't go willingly and had to be physically thrown. He took off and flew low along the surface of the water. It was now night and the darkness would mask their approach. Everyone loved the feeling of open flight. With the wind in their hair and the smell of the warm summer night. Back on the island they had decided to take the new children back to Japan for training. Four of them were runaways and had lived on their own for a long time. The other three, Sara, Mitzy and David that still lived at home had no desire to remain there. The decision to go was unanimous.

So Kovin, Tyler asked. Can you do any more tricks with those swords? Kovin turned to him and smiled.

I got one. We did this the first time by accident, but we've been able to do it a few times since.

Cried Demireumon.

Come on fraidy-cat. Kelryn jeered.

She repeated.

What is the trick? James asked.

You'll see. We'll try it without the cat but it won't be as good. Kovin said. Everyone started pressuring Demireumon to join in, even though they didn't know what her part was. She reluctantly agreed. They landed and let everyone off, except Kovin, Kelryn and Demireumon. Aeromon took back to the sky and moved out over the water. They turned and started coming up to the land fast. Suddenly, Aeromon veered strait up. They could see Kovin hanging onto his back as he threw both his swords at the ground. After a shrill whistle they hit, a meter apart and standing strait up. It happened so fast that they looked like they popped out of the ground. Aeromon banked left and spiralled toward the ground. When he was only ten meters from the ground Kovin jumped of, did a flip in the air, and landed on his feet between the two blades in the ground. As he did that the massive bird angled back up, but only went twenty meters before reverting to Ozlimon in a flash of light. He small bird angled his body into a nosedive and landed quickly right beside Kovin.

Kelryn and Demireumon, still moving up from Aeromon's momentum, slowed, stopped, and changed direction coming back down. Kelryn looked like she was trying to angle her body a specific way, but it wasn't working, and she hit the water with a massive blast of white. Demireumon had her tail to control her decent but was also in trouble. She was headed for the ground and lightning speed. Ozlimon was expecting her to change direction so he didn't move. The small cat hit him square in the chest and sent them both tumbling back along the ground several meters. She sat up and shook her head, still sitting on Ozlimon. Kelryn had pulled her self from the water came up to find everyone laughing enough to burst.

That was not what was supposed to happen! She screamed.

That was better! Kovin said between tears. She walked up to him, took off her jacket and snapped him with it. Fuck! Ow! Demireumon limped over to Kelryn.

At least I had something soft to land on. She said. Ozlimon finally sat up, still in a daze. Biyomon and Hawkmon also being birds, went over to see how he was. When Biyomon patted his back he coughed up a large chuck of black cat hair. He limped over to Demireumon.

I thought cats were supposed to land on their feet. He said.

You shut up, feather-duster. You didn't go high enough.

Sue me. I don't have an altimeter and I've never done it at night. Here, have your hair back. You need to shampoo. He handed her the mat of cat hair. She started and was checking herself all over, looking for a bald spot. She glared at Ozlimon, then flipped back and swiped at Biyomon and Hawkmon. When she stood, she had a pink, white, and brown feather. One from each bird.

Insult my fur will you. You feather-heads are all the same. If someone doesn't have wings, they don't count. The birds looked ready to tear her apart when their respective partners pulled them out of it, despite laughing at such an outrageous argument.

* * *

They found the plane right were it should be in its hangar. Kovin had it fuelled while Kelryn, Yolei and Izzy tried to conceal the fact that fourteen more life forms would be leaving than arrived with customs. When the seven children were on board and hiding in the rear cabin, which had no windows, Kelryn and Yolei got enough food for the trip. The plane's small galley would make cooking for twenty-one a challenge. But they thought that some of the younger ones should have some culinary skills beyond TV dinners and Kraft macaroni and cheese. They ended up getting a supply of hot dogs and hamburgers. With some salad stuff for Yolei who was a vegetarian.

I'd never eat anything with a face. She said later when asked about it by David.

I on the other hand, said Kovin. Need for something to die. He took a bite of his thick hamburger.

You know a cow had to give it's life for you to eat. She said.

Yeah? Well dipped in this barbecue sauce he's living better than in a barn with seven thousand other cows. I'm sure he doesn't mind. Kovin took another bite and made his way to the cockpit where Kelryn had taxied the plane.

Alpha Omega four seven, you are cleared of take off on runway zero two. The tower said over Kelryn's headset.

Thank-you tower, and thank you for having us. She said. Kelryn adjusted her position in the seat and flipped a switch on the console to speak over the plane's PA instead of the radio. Belt in boys and girls. I'm in the mood for some speed. She said with a grin.

Kovin grinned with her and tightened his own belt. He put on his own headset and started flipping switches on the navigator console. Cabin pressurised, port and starboard engines stable, batteries and fuel tanks at one hundred percent capacity.

Glad to hear it. She said. She reached to the centre console and gripped the throttle. The plane's engines roared to life, and it started creeping slowly down the runway. Eventually it started picking up speed. The tarmac became a blur as the speed increased.

Minimum velocity for flight. Kovin said. She waited. Plus twenty knots. He said. Kelryn pulled back slowly on the steering column. The plane's nose gently lifted off the ground until they were at a thirty degree angle, then the back wheels left the ground. The plane gained height until it was a three kilometres above the Earth. Set course two-eight-five.

Course two-eight-five locked. Speed and altitude set. Stomach confirmed hungry. Kelryn said unbuckling her straps. If there isn't at least three hamburgers left, heads will roll. She said.

I'll stay here, I'm felling kind of tired. Kovin said.

Come on back, have some fun.

I don't think so.

Your loss. She said and left. Kovin leaned back in his seat, hoping the dark night and quiet regular hum of the engines would give him a few hours sleep. He heard a muffled thump from the other side of the door.

Kelryn? You alight? There was no answer. Either he misheard or her pride wasn't letting her speak up. Then again there was another sound, louder. Followed by another. Kovin felt the need to investigate. He removed his straps, stood, and stretched. He stepped over the centre console and moved to the door. He opened the door. 

Kovin saw three things. Kelryn kicking against two guys barely holding her down. The barrel of a gun an inch from his from his forehead. And three partner digimon for each of them guarding them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Who the... Before Kovin finished the sentence he has hit over the head with something blunt, he couldn't see what. Kelryn was a formidable fighter, and was making it very difficult for the two larger men to hold her down. Both were bleeding and one was starting to show signs of a black eye. Kovin fell to his knees. He couldn't concentrate on anything except the pain. He was dizzy and couldn't see strait let alone be any help to anyone. The one that hit him had a bottle of ether ready and a rag. He soaked the rag and held it on Kelryn's face. She was unconscious almost instantly. They were both hauled into the forward cabin. By this time Kovin had some of his senses back and could look around the room and see the details. There was a fourth attacker, this one female, holding a gun on everyone else.

The humans were tied together back to back in pairs; Yolei and Izzy, Tyler and Mathew, James and David. Jody, Mitzy and Sara were tied together as a group of three. There was a large sack hanging from the roof near the back of the room making several degrees of squawking, and Kovin concluded that all three birds were in it. Demireumon was hog-tied by the wall, her deadly claws pointing harmlessly in to the air. Agumon and Gabumon were tied together with their mouths tied shut to prevent their attacks. Tentomon simply had a belt around his body, preventing his shell to open. His dull claws were useless against it. Veemon looked dazed and had his arms tied together behind him. Gomamon was the only one free, but he was completely knocked out.

Who are you people? Kovin asked. He was hit in the stomach and thrown to the floor. The attackers got together and stood.

Well. That does it. Ten digimon, ready to move us up a few levels. And look who it is! The boy looked toward the back of the room. You were right, I'm sorry.

Of course I was right. Yep, yep. A voice said. The smallest digimon Kovin had ever seen jumped of a table and came walking over. He looked like a fuzzy pink cannon ball with pixy-wings, and a short blue staff.

How the fuck did you beat ten rookies with that little shit? Kovin asked. He looked at Yolei shaking her head, meaning not to ask the question.

I am Piximon, it was no trouble, nope nope. It said.

Demireumon alone could swallow you whole. The digimon's partner was laughing.

You think so? He's not a rookie. Not even a champion. Piximon here is an ultimate level.

Damn right. In your current state, you humans are useless. Your digimon could be valuable if they could digivolve, but not in a pressurised plane five miles above the Earth. It didn't look good. Now move. They were escorted at gunpoint into the rear cabin. All the humans were sequentially tied down into their chair.

Where the hell did you people get so much rope? David asked. They answered by knocking him out cold with a hit from a maglight to the back of his neck. The digimon were left in the foreword cabin because Piximon could handle an attack from all of them simultaneously. The girl with the gun was left guarding the humans, while the other three went to the cockpit. Kelryn was just starting to wake up. The girl came over and slapped her hard on the face.

I'm not done with you missy. She said.

Shit, you. Kelryn said.

That's right. She said, and walked off to sit and watch. Kovin leaned over and whispered to Kelryn.

Is there anyone from your past that doesn't want to kill you?

* * *

They sat quiet for hours, absorbing and compiling all the information about what had happened. They all also saw the girl guarding them was tired, and starting to nod off. When she did, Sara spoke up.

Guys, I think I can get my ropes off, they're not tied very tight. She said.

Great, you free then the rest of us. Kovin said. Sara could be heard grunting quietly trying to get her restraints off. Problem back there?

Yeah, it almost seems like someone tied me down. Shut up and let me work.

After a few moments a rope came over the back of Kovin's seat.

See? Told you. She said. Sara untied Kovin and then Kelryn beside him. Kelryn and Sara started freeing everyone else quietly so as not to wake their sleeping guard. Kovin went strait to the back and got his katanas. He came back to find people stretching limbs and waiting for something to do.

What's the plan? Tyler asked.

We kick some ass. Yolei said.

added Kelryn, touching the spot on her face where she was slapped. But we need to be a bit more specific.

Said Kovin. We take her out first, then figure a way to get Piximon away form our digimon.

Shall we? Kelryn asked Kovin.

Enjoy yourself, but no blood please.

No promises. She said as she tiptoed up to the sleeping girl. Kelryn looked at her quietly for a moment, then grabbed her neck with one hand and slapped her with the other.

Fuck, ahh! She screamed. Kelryn picked her up bodily by just her neck and threw her to the floor. One of Kovin's blades had its tip on her stomach, ready to pierce. The other was on her windpipe. Kelryn took a few steps back feeling proud of herself.

Sorry to wake you. Kovin said. But I don't like being tied up. I have some friends here who don't like it either. Where are you taking us?

She doesn't have to answer. A voice said. Kovin turned to see one of the other people standing by the door the girl was guarding. He was also holding a knife to Kelryn's throat. Let her go.

You let her go. Kovin said.

If you hurt the mother of my children, I will kill you.

What a coincidence. Kovin said. Both stood and stared at each other, both holding a knife to a throat.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kovin and the other man stood and stared; a stalemate. Neither was ready to give the other and quarter.

Kill her, Scott. The girl under Kovin said.

Then he'll kill you, Jean. Scott said. Kovin blinked a few times having a quick X-Men flashback. Come on, friend. Let's not do this.

Anyone who holds a knife to her is not my friend.

I could say the same thing. The stalemate continued.

So where are we going? Kovin asked.

Not important. You'll see soon en... He stopped speaking and his eyes rolled back into his head. The knife fell away from Kelryn as he fell foreword and hit the floor out cold. Kovin looked up and saw Yolei behind him, she had used the butt of her gun right against his brainstem.

Very nice. Kovin said. Mitzy, Sara; look after Kelryn. Jody, James, Izzy; take care of miss Grey. Yolei, Tyler, Mathew, David; with me. Kovin had both blades out in front of him, ready to disembowel anyone in his way. They opened the door slowly looking to the foreword cabin. Piximon was out cold, as was Biyomon and Gomamon. The empty bottle of ether was visible near by.

Ozlimon came hopping over. Veemon, Agumon and Gabumon also came to their partners. There's still the two in the cockpit.

Said Mathew. Good odds.

It's not number or strength, its strategy. Said Tyler.

Well said. Kovin said. But don't count out strength in the form of endurance. Or numbers if used with camouflage.

How to you camouflage inside a plane? David asked. He was ignored. They made their way slowly to the cockpit. Kovin took a breath and walked in like he was expected.

She OK? One guy asked, turning. Oh, shit. He said, seeing one of Kovin's blades on his chest.

I'm driving now. Kovin said. Suddenly the place lurched hard, Kovin fell backward out the door. He saw that the other guys had pulled back suddenly. The one Kovin had threatened was out of his seat when the plane levelled with a gun one all of them.

Pepper breath!

Blue blaster! Agumon and Gabumon were silenced by their partners, rather than the enemy.

Do NOT fire those attacks inside the plane! David yelled. He may have been thick, but a pressurised cabin had simple physics. They surrendered. In a open area Kovin could have disarmed his attacker, but there was no room to manoeuvre in the confined space. They were marched to the back cabin. The rookie digimon pulled back when their partners were threatened. Everyone, digimon and not was now in the rear cabin.

Nice work, Logan. Scott said having regained consciousness. Kovin again had the X-Men flashback.

Is your other guy named Charles? Kovin asked. He was hit in the stomach for asking.

It's Hank. Logan said.

Close enough.' Kovin thought, before being beaten into unconsciousness as a lesson to the others.

* * *

Kovin woke up looking into Jody's eyes. He was bruised, felt stiff, had two black eyes, and would later see his left leg was sprained.

She said.

Kovin said. Where are we? Kelryn shoed Jody away.

We're still on the plane. Mitzy has a GPS and it looks like we're headed for the Philippines.

It's too hot there. Can we go somewhere cooler? Kovin asked. He was obviously still out of it. He slipped back to sleep.

So what can we do now? Sara asked. She seemed to be the only one filled with any amount of optimism.

We let them take us where ever, and do what ever. David said. No one protested.

There's always a way out! She said. James pointed at the door.

And there it is. They took the parachutes so you might want to tuck and roll when you get near the ground.

Actually, take your shoes off. We're five hundred miles from shore. Tyler said. None were tied down, and they were with their digimon. Their enemies were standing watch outside the door. There was nothing in the back cabin. The only damage they could do was to the plane's tale hydraulics, but that would be fatal to both sides.

Come on guys, there has to be a way. No one answered. Kovin sat up.

She's right. Kovin said.

Next time they'll kill you, not just beat you. Yolei said.

I don't think so. I think they want us for the D-Power. And that means they need me alive for Ozlimon to digivolve.

Then they'll kill one of us. Jody said. We can only go to champion. We're expendable.

It won't come to that. Sara said. I have a plan. Everyone without wings, belt it. Otherwise, stand over here. Sara walked to the guarded door and pounded on it hard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The door opened and Logan stepped halfway through it. He raised his right hand and pointed a gun right at Sara. She didn't move. What the hell do you want?

I want to ask you a question.

Can you fly?

What do you mean?

I mean, can you fly? He thought for a second.

I've wanted to learn to fly a plane, but I can't yet.

Not that. She said. I mean if you fell off a cliff or something, could you fly? He looked at her like she smoked some bad crack.

Of course not.

Sara's right foot kicked up off the floor and hit the gun, sending it into the wall. He would have jumped her but she let the kick continue around and hit the emergency release on the door. It blew outward with a horrible blast of twisted metal, sucking her and Logan with it. Everyone in the plane felt their ears pop at the sudden drop in pressure. The plane lurched downward as it lost stability. Ozlimon, Biyomon, Hawkmon and Tentomon were not belted in, but were not sucked out by the blast of air. They all hung on for dear life. When they saw what happened, Biyomon let got first and was sucked out. Mitzy pointed her digivice at Tentomon and activated it. When he started to digivolve, he released his grip and was sucked out, to complete the digivolving outside the plane. Kovin and Yolei followed suit. Kovin looked left away from the open doorway and out the window beside him. His massive fifty tonne owl soared under the plane and banked up out of sight. Aquilamon and Kabuterimon were flanking Aeromon on either side.

*Thud!*

They heard something hit the top side of the fuselage, and bright orange wings curve around it. Birdramon's feathers covered the windows so they didn't see the other flyers. Kabuterimon and Aquilamon each took a wing, while Aeromon put his weight under the plane. It levelled at was now flying strait.

Blast rings!

Electro shocker! Two blasts of sound and then silence. The plane's twin turboprops were spiralling out of sight to the water below. The only thing keeping the plane up was the four digimon. Everyone else removed there seat belts and started filing out. Tyler and Mathew swung out on Birdramon's and Aeromon's feathers and stepped on the wing. The plane was now hovering. Despite the fact that they weren't moving, there was still a bitterly cold and hard wind. The boys helped Jody and Mitzy out, and then started with the rest.

Stop there. Scott was standing with his other two friends. They had been hurt bad when the plane shook so violently. Piximon's wings were hurt and he couldn't fly, and not from lack of trying.

You going to stop us? Kovin asked.

Of course.

Then what? The plane can't fly. It's taking these four just to keep it up. They're not going to take you where you want to go.

They will if I start shooting.

All four would rather die. Kovin said.

Don't be so dramatic. Scot said. He raised his gun and fired. Yolei gasped and fell to her knees; her eyes wide behind her glasses. Kelryn and Izzy were instantly at her side. The bullet had skimmed her torso, she would live but she was loosing blood. Izzy tore a strip from his shirt to try and bandage her.

Outside Aquilamon knew that Yolei was hurt and couldn't stand it. He lost his concentration and the plane shifted dramatically. All six humans fell towards the door. They all grabbed on for their lives, and Izzy and Kelryn were still holding Yolei. Kovin took advantage of the situation and kicked Scott in his side several times, the gun left his hand and sailed out into space. At the same time the man behind him, Hank, lost his grip and fell. His scream could be heard long and fading as he fell.

The plane started righting itself as Aquilamon regained his position. Demireumon took off into the foreword cabin. Let Yolei go. You've proved it. Kelryn and I are the one's with the mega level digimon. You want us. Kovin said.

Ok then. The geek and the chick go. Scott said. It was slow for Izzy to get Yolei out the door and onto the plane's wing. Kovin and Kelryn were the only ones left. I know where your digimon is, where's yours? He asked.

She left. Kelryn said.

No digimon would leave their partner. Where is she? Kovin walked to the other side of the plane. Get over here! Scott said.

You have us, what does it matter where I am? Kovin asked.

Because I said so. Kelryn also started walking away from him. Scott's attention was divided, and both he and Jean were watching Kelryn. Demireumon came flying out from behind a seat and hit Jean square in the chest, sending both out the open door. The plane shift as Kabuterimon departed to recover the cat. Kovin kicked behind him opening the opposite door. Scott looked over and saw Kovin armed with both his deadly katanas. Kovin jumped toward Kelryn and threw her towards the other door, she lost her balance and fell. Kovin saw Kabuterimon change course and move for Kelryn, he also saw Demireumon on his back. Kovin lunged again, like a wolf or lion attacking, letting the shard metal cut deep into Scott's flesh. Two gaping wounds were seen. One running diagonally across his chest, the other strait across. Scott fell to his knees with pain.

It can't hurt that much. These blades are sharp, not like the dull bullet you used on Yolei. Scott looked up with such detest and hatred.

All I wanted was your D-Power. I didn't want to kill you.

You wanted to kill Ozlimon, and Demireumon. And the rest of the others just for fun. Or maybe charge a small fee and let others kill them while they're restrained?

His last word was barely from his mouth when Kovin swung both blades again, they cleaved his skull clean in half. Kovin felt the plane lurch downward from the digimon tiring. He gathered his wits and ran for the door Sara had blown out, and without stopping jumped. He made sure to get distance from the plane so Aeromon could drop it. Everyone else had already been distributed among Birdramon, Kabuterimon, and Aquilamon.

Aeromon rolled the plane off him and sailed downward under Kovin. He banked up slowly so Kovin didn't stop suddenly, hurting him or the bird. They both continued down following the plane toward the black cold ocean. It was twirling around but still heading nose first for the water. Aeromon was falling at the same angle. The plane hit the water and shattered like a delicate glass figurine hitting the floor. Twisted white metal flew everywhere along with a mushroom cloud of sprayed water. It seemed to move in slow motion. The metal bits flying around like leaves falling from a tree, the sprayed water moving up, then back down, like a blast from a geyser. The metal subsided, the water reverted to its black calm; the only evidence of the crash was the floating trail of jet fuel.

The three smaller flying digimon descended much slower because of their passengers. They also didn't want to see such destruction up close. They redistributed the weight, putting most of it on Aeromon; then set off low over the ocean for Japan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The trip home was slow. They rode Aeromon for the rest of the day. He touched down on an island so they could rest for the night. Early the next day Aquilamon, Birdramon, and Kabuterimon flew them a lot further.

So what do we do now? Tyler asked.

I want to sleep in a clean bed. Jody said. I do want to help and stop people killing, but I need some sleep.

Me too. Added James

You guys have proven yourselves. Said Kelryn. We can train you in Japan and then take you back to Canada as our tenth group of Guardians.

I'm ok with that. Sara said. I'll make sure these guys get along.

I'm sure you will. Said Kovin. I think we should appoint you the leader. You better get yourself a pair of goggles.

Said Izzy. The leader of a group always wears goggles. Although I think this makes you the first goggle-girl. Sara looked back and forth like these people were insane. Kovin showed her the pair of blue goggles he had in his backpack.

I only wear them for ceremonial purposes. But I do have to carry them.

So we need a name. David said.

Mitzy said. That one isn't taken is it?

Said Yolei.

* * *

They sailed low across the water so Aeromon wouldn't be detected. When they passed the defence force radar screen and night had fallen, the massive bird went higher into the sky. He was giving the young ones a dramatic first look at Tokyo. Its pale yellow lights shining and shimmering like a million candles.

Kovin and Sara leaned out on either side of Aeromon's neck looking down. Suddenly, Kovin heard a bullet shoot past him. He ducked back into Aeromon's feathers. The bird could take a few shots, but he couldn't.

Kovin, look at this. The bird said. Kovin came out slowly with a pair of binoculars from Izzy's pack. He leaned out and looked down. On the top of the tallest building in the city he saw something that stopped his heart.

Kari was holding a katana and breathing hard, staring down another girl also holding one of the deadly blades. TK was near her, his shirt ripped and three huge gashes visible. He was being held back by two girls with guns. Three evil looking digimon were holding Ken and Allura, along with Wormmon, Palmon, and Gatomon down. Patamon was no where to be seen. The other girl lunged at Kari and they both fought back and forth hard. Kari tripped and fell. Her shoulders were over the edge of the building and the sword fell from her hands. The other girl pulled back and prepared to kill.


End file.
